Return of a king who meets his queen!
by cheerleaderchick
Summary: Evan returns to give kitty a suprise on her 16th birthday i think i'm the first for thsi pairing so its a Kvan! Rated M just incase
1. Default Chapter

Hi this is my second ficcy but I'm not going to continue with my other one because hardly anybody likes it, and it's not very god anyway but I noticed something. There is no Evan and kitty fics out there or I've not found any so here goes a brand new pairing its Kvan! It starts with Evan coming back on Kitty's birthday please review!  
  
Luv Cheerleader chick  
  
Chapter one  
  
Kitty pryde woke up with a sudden shock of water in her face. Icy cold water with Ice cubes in it." What THE HELL?" she spluttered looking around for the culprit. She didn't have to look far because he was sat right on the end of her bed."Sorry Kit me and Jamie couldn't resist" laughed bobby." I could kill you bobby whereas Jamie" glared Kitty. Jamie came out from under the bed with a few clones of himself following him. "Hi kitty happy birthday" he said nervously holding out a small neatly wrapped gift in his small shaking palm." Its from both me and bobby" Kitty calmed down immediately after finding out she was adopted two months before hand she had relied on her friends to pull her through two had helped her through in particular Jamie and Bobby, they had helped her find her real parents and she had helped Jamie find his real parents to so there was a massive shock when they found out they were brother and sister and there Parents were Imogene Drake and David Drake bobby's parents so know kitty had lost two parents but gained two parents a younger brother and an older brother all in two months and she was happy her adoptive parents had left her the house a holiday home and a lot of other things including over 8 billion dollars and know it was her birthday, her sixteenth birthday.  
  
She took the present off Jamie thanked him, opened it what she saw made her feel all warm inside and she immediately swooped down on Bobby and Jamie hugging them. "Whoa calm down their sis I cant breath," gasped Bobby. "Do you like it sis?"Asked Jamie "Like it! Like it I love it!" said kitty. Bobby helped her put it on a gold necklace with a cat necklace on it and an engraving on the back "glad were a real family kitty happy sixteenth love Bobby and Jamie" It hung on her neck gracefully and it certainly went with her name. Kitty got tears in her eyes as she embraced Bobby and Jamie again, they hugged her back and they just stayed like that for a while.  
  
About 10 minutes later Bobby pulled away "Kit we'll leave you know to get dressed meet us down stairs for preside opening in 1 hour o.k." "Yeah sure o.k"replied kitty letting go off Jamie she kissed him on the cheek ran up to bobby and gave him a kiss on the cheek to then he and Jamie walked out the room.  
  
Kitty sighed got out her stuff for a shower walked into the on suite bathroom that her and her room mate shared, in fact where was rouge? She smiled Rouge properly sleeping in a certain red eyed Cajuns room after recently gaining control of her powers, gaud eighteen year old southerners, she was just about to get in when a card flew through the open bathroom window and onto the wall a spike hoding it there. Kitty jumped out the shower and ran to get it.  
  
She pulled it off the wall slipped her long manicured fingernail under the envelope to open it. And gasped the card was beautiful a pop up kitten surrounded by gold stars that said happy 16th in them. She loved it she opened the card and read  
  
Dear Kitten-kat  
  
Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Theres a surprise downstairs waiting for you.  
  
Love  
Evan  
Xxx  
  
Kitty smiled had the quickest shower and went into her bedroom after picking out her out fit. Jeans with a white tank top and her hair down, hey it was her sixteenth and she had decided that she was going to change her appearance slightly because with her big breasts (shed grown over the past year) and her hair down she looked about eighteen, She put a limited amount of make-up on and ran downstairs wondering what her surprise was.  
  
She got downstairs into went into the rec-room, she was greeted by a tap on the shoulder as they stepped out from the dark shadow behind the door, Kitty turned around and fainted into their arms.  
  
O.k. Look I know that was absolutely rubbish but I promise it will get better the rating will go up later because well it's a surprise but for know it won't o.k! I promise it will get a lot better! 


	2. the return

rtf1ansiansicpg1252deff0deflang2057fonttblf0fnilfcharset0 Times New Roman;f1fswissfcharset0 Arial  
\generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1507;viewkind4uc1pardnowidctlparsl240slmult1lang1033kerning28f0fs20 Hi Irquote m back! Ok this chapter is in memory of Oliviarquote s Nan. You know why babe! And any way I want to ay thank you to my reviewers who have inspired me to keep writing this- I know yourquote re all lying to me! Hopefully I have matured my skills and I hope I now have some talent! I have been busy with my two final years of high school which is why I have not updated. These including mock exams, end f year exams, more mocks, then finally GCSE exams! Anyone from the England knows what these are like, so please forgive me any way on with the story'85par par par par Chapter two - her heart stolen'85?par par ldblquote KITTY!rdblquote he yelled, as his girlfriend fell into his arms. His eyebrows frowning in concern. Evan looked on blinking back tears after leaving the morlocks, which near cost him his life, and now his beloved in the strong arms of a man, another man. par par Meanwhile across the room, Kitty had woke up, in the arms of a tall handsome man, his grey eyes filled with fake concern. Jamie was checking her pulse, while Bobby was shouting for Storm, Hank or any one to come down. par ldblquote Irquote m fine guys, just a bit light headed thatrquote s all must be all the excitement, I guessrdblquotepar ldblquote Hunny, it must be something you ate'85 I thought that chocolate bar looked a bit funny that you had last nightrdblquotepar ldblquote oh yes'85rdblquotepar par Yeah right, food she thought. She knew the real reason for her fainting spells, her boyfriend. The one that mentally abused her every time they were alone, night or day. Calling her fat, ugly and wore, his whore. Lost her virginity to him on her 15super thnosupersub birthday, what a mistake. Thatrquote s why she needed Evan back, her best friend, his worst enemy. Oh yes'85 what a nice lover Pietro Maximoff made. She need help and she needed it fast'85par ldblquote Happy birthday kittenrdblquote said a familiar voicepar ldblquote Oh my God'85 Evanrdblquote screamed Kitty jumping into her best friends arms, after not seeing him for nearly a year and a half, she needed him more than ever. Sometimes Kurt or Rogue just wouldnrquote t do yrquote know?par ldblquote Surprised to see me then k?rdblquote Evan asked as kitty gave him a long hug, giving him a chance to smell he soft wavy brunette hair. mmm'85 Strawberries. This did not go un-noticed by Pietro who glared at Evan behind Kittyrquote s back, which Evan returned with equal hatred. par par ldblquote Oh yes'85 thank you'85 can we catch up please later before my party'85 please?rdblquote asked the petite birthday girl.par ldblquote course K, courserdblquotepar ldblquote I need helprdblquote she whispered so softly, he barely heard her, before they both dissolved into coughing fits. Kurt had ldblquote bhamphedrdblquote into the room, the results of which where himself, rogue (whom he had carried) and a smell of brimstone. Pietro held his nose in the air a look of disgust clear on his handsome face.par par ldblquote Well, happy birthday Katzchen.. Sweet sixteen'85 I donrquote t think so!rdblquote Kurt said handing Kitty a neatly wrapped present.par ldblquote Yeah Happy Birthday sugahrquote you survived another year! Just!rdblquote added Rogue also handing Kitty a present.par Kitty was laughing so much at her friends comments, then stopped and whacked Kurt on the back of the head, ldblquote hey!rdblquote before dissolving into more fits of laughter. par ldblquote Babe'85 open your gifts of these'85 I want to give you mine in privaterdblquote said Pietro, his anger of being ignored evident on his face.par par ldblquote Ok pie'85 OMG Kurt I love it! Aww and the first chrms you!Awww!rdblquote Kitty Exclaimed at her gift off Kurt, a sliver charm braclet with a demon as the first charm.par ldblquote well Katzchen you always have my charming personality to make you laugh and smile.par They with the exception of Pietro laughed.Evans was hollow though he was looking at Pietro with his arm around Kitty, she looked repulsed and afraid, was he imaging it?par par ldblquote Open mine and Remys Sugahrdblquote said Rougue tucking a white strand of hair behind her ear as Remy, her boyfriend walked into the room.par ldblquote Someone say my name.. Oh I see our Petite is opening her gift of us, non. And this must be monsieur Evan'85rdblquotepar ldblquote How in hell, did you now I wanted this? Oh my god! How?rdblquote It was a gorgeous dress, one Kitty had seen at the mall and had been dreaming about ever since. Black with no back and quite low cut at the front with a diamond shaped trim. It was classy yet not too so.par ldblquote Hunni.. I share aroma with ya..and you talk in ya sleep.rdblquotepar ldblquote I do not!rdblquotepar par ldblquote Oh Kitten you do'85 thatrquote s how we found out you were dating maxim off, remember'85 lesson number one never go to sleep on the X-jet,rdblquote laughed Scott coming into the room, Evan not missing the glare he shot the brotherhood boy. ldblquote Evan you made it! Great! She didnrquote t know a thing! Finally the famous gossip queen has been stopped'85 temporarily'85 Oww!rdblquote As his beloved, JEAN Grey gave him a sharp dig in the ribs!par par ldblquote Omg you guys knew.. You all knew? And you didnrquote t tell me? Oh my god Jean you came from college.. I didnrquote t think you would, you too Scott.. Wowrdblquotepar ldblquote Wouldnrquote t miss this for the world shadow cat!rdblquote replied Jeanpar ldblquote Some of us were not informed of Evans.. Err arrival Kitty.. I have not betrayed you.rdblquote MOANED Pietro his grip tighten around her shoulderspar ldblquote Err.. Well.. They know that you would off ..err.. Let me drag it out of you.. Coz I know when you are keeping secretsrdblquote Invented Kittypar Pietros grip tighten so hard n Kittyrquote s fragile shoulders that it hurt.par par par Evan ha d been watching the scene closely. How dare he touch Kitty, how dare he.par par ldblquote Hers your present Kittyrdblquote said Jean handing over her and Scottrquote s present. Her favourite play Romeo and Juliet.par ldblquote Cool, Jean, howrquote d ya know I wanted this'85oh yeah stupid questionrdblquote replied Kitty as Jean tapped the side of he her head knowingly.par par ldblquote Using your powers to read peoples minds Jean.. Tot I am ashamedrdblquote joked the professor as he wheeled himself in followed by Logan, orroro and hank. You will receive my and the other staffs presents at your party, which will be held outside. ldblquote Now I do believe you have rumbled our little secret about Evan'85 Storm do put the poor boy down!rdblquote For Evan was getting SMOTHERED BY HIS AUNT.par par ldblquote Oh yes professorrdblquote replied Kittypar par ldblquote Yeah prof yourquote ve got the golden trio back together!rdblquote giggled the hyperactive Kurt.par par Everybody, excluding the speed demon laughed. As the professor brought out a camera and took a photo of Kitty with her arms round Evan and Kurt.par par ldblquote Babe I have to go and see alvers hasnrquote t destroyed the house we will all return fore your party later, you will receive my present i afterwardsi0rdblquote said pietro before he blew her a kiss a sped out the door.par par Nobody else noticed but the way Pierto had said afterwards shook Evan to the core. Surely not? His eyes wandered over to were is beloved sat. Clearly Kitty was shaken to the core.par par par pard Overall not worth te wait think I will continue though you see I like writing but im better at doing it in m mind really. I will have another chapter so come on and review please. Help is also needed. Please!lang2057kerning0f1par 


End file.
